yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Användare:KoopaLiz/Unused pictures and strings
Here I will put some unused pictures and strings I have found. They have been discovered on a computer, but when checking some of them, they don't really fit anywhere else, so they are unused. After finding them, I'll upload them here. Please be aware that I will post as an IP adress sometimes. Section 1: Unused Pictures center center What is this? M and S? Maybe they was meant to be in a word? I don't know. center Another unused one. This isn't really unused, as it appears on a funny cat picture. Notice the spelling. The "r" is missing in "your". 150px|center A blackscreen for Windows 6.22. What's this? Mac appears in some parts and Buttoz & Thica is mentioned on several places. It even has two Thica Roms. 150px|center What's this? Was M&L:BIS meant to be released in Yurka? Yes, as this boxart shows that. Notice the "3" rating, which has been replaced by the PEGI 3 rating. And why "Imported from Nintendo"?. This makes it unused. center A picture of a weird mouse. It is called extramouse.cur and is located in CURSOR in Windows 9. It was found in a computer, and I know I created this. Section 2: Unused Texts Sub-section 1: Unused Text Series 1 The following one was a idea to a game that was either cancelled or moved to Gramapalo. Pac-Man Rescue What is this? The password to KoopaLiz? It was meant to be saved so I can remember it if I forget it. Trokales!42 What the hell. YouTube links too. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F20KLdliwvE&feature=related A name of a YouTube video Intel Animations 1990-2011 A name of a YouTube video again Intel Animations 1990-2011 Improved version The following one here has .PNG at the end of each file, which means that I was working on putting pictures on a article. Midtown Madness Crash.PNG Inside AGK House 1.PNG 126.PNG A YouTube link again http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XL8JhpVt-l0&feature=related This was used when reuploading pictures that needed a new license what? license is updated Part of a YouTube link. /watch?v=_GHkQee1Euo From Prata med Datorn, hehe. Datorn: Hej! Du: Vet du vad jag heter? Datorn: Nej. Du: Datorn Datorn: Är du en dator? Du: Ja. Och jag heter Datorn. Datorn: Vilket fint namn! Du: Ja. Vad vill du lära dig idag? Datorn: Jag vill ingenting. Du: Jo. Här kommer ett ord: "En ö" Datorn: Här? Du: Jag förstår inte. Datorn: Varför inte? Du: Konstigt. Datorn: Vad betyder konstigt? Du: Du har ju mycket kvar att lära dig. Jag ska nog prata med en annan dator som kan mycket mer än du. Datorn: Jag ska också. Du: Ja. Någon dag kanske. Datorn: Jaha. Du: Prata Med Datorn Datorn: Okej. Du: Det är namnet på chatten mellan en person och en dator Datorn: Det? Du: Ja. Datorn: Jaha. Du: Okej. Hejdå! Datorn: Hej då! From Goldenmario 007. -- Trivia -- * On the main menu, Yoshi is called Yoshi 007. * All the three main characters appears on the main menu (Yoshi, Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong) * This is the first game the player can chat in multiplayer. LOC STRING? What is that? It is mentioned here: Här kan du välja en karta som du vill använda. Notera att alla kartor är okopierad och kan därför inte spelas i övriga delar av världen som Afrika och Asien Bravo! Välj då en karta som du vill använda utan att kopiera dig själv This is just about places in Olkov's Farm. Olkov's Farm is a series of 16 parts made by Vanalker. Places in Olkov's Farm: * Olkov's Farm - Part 1, Special 1, Part 4 * Repo Beach - Part 2, Part 6, Part 7, Part 12, Part 14-E1 * Jungle Lab - Part 3, Part 14-E1 * Olkov's Lab - Part 8 * Vachel Baid - Part 14-E2 * Underground Cave - Part 10 * St. Vallas Zoo - Part 5, Part 9 * Olkov's City - Part 15 * Trivia * Two of the places in Olkov's Farm, Underground Cave and Jungle Lab was created to make an extended part of the series. * Repo Beach appears in the most parts of the series, from Part 2 to Part 14-E1. * Alkov Armiv doesn't go to Olkov's Farm after Part 4. * Part 4 was canceled before it was finished. The scenes that was going to be in Part 4 can still be found in the computer it was recorded. The following one was a planned for a series I was going to make, but I didn't make it. Okay, so what should we do now? Olkov: It appears to be something in the sea, WATCH!!! What the... Oh no! A Solider! You were too stupid for this beach... And you have to........Die! I dislike your voice... Names: Mastilov Unknown Woman Just debug text. JKFDLKDSKDS ASKFJDSAJFJ JDFJDJDJDDJCD JSZFASREWQER QWERIJQWREWPFJPOIFSFDPIJSDAJFDSJSDFJPODSFJPOISDPOJFSDPFJSDGPJOSFGJÅOJODFSPOJPOJDF PDFIHJÅOFDHJDFÅ¨HJDFPIHGDSOGHSDPIFGPIFDFJIPOSDIPHFSDPHFSADOIJDSHOIDSPOIJGDSGPOJPO ISDHGSDIOPASOIPGSDPISDPIOGPIJSDPOGJSDFJOIASPOIFASSAPIHSADCESSAFIUOHSASIORHDOIASFA SOIDASOIFHXOSAHIFDOIHAIOHSAOIFHASIFSAOFASHOIIHOISSAKLJDSLKJFDKJDSDFSLKJFDSDFSLKJD SFKLJDSFLKDSJVCDSFÖESOÖODSFJSDÖKJSDGÖLKJVKPÄVKXCÖJLKSADFÖOKJSDASAOKSAPIJDFASÖKCZX VLKZXVXZCKLVSAPOJDAODWQPORPOSACNXZKCWAOIJRFIOJQFDALNSCJLASCPAPJFCSAPIJVDSJISAOPIF COHIASFDSHIFDHASDOIHASDOIASHSAOPAOIDBGASOUDHGAdou From the other computer, I found a text document named "kom ihåg". It says: Spårvagnsturken Again from that computer. This one is just weird. DU SKA INTE LÄNGRE FÖRSTÖRA MIN DATOR! DU LÄR DIG INGENTING OCH DÄRFÖR VILL IP BLOCKERA DIG IGEN! Namn: Johnnie som förstör datorer Blockeringstid: 2010-11-22 21:03-2010-12-22 21:03 Anledning: lär sig inte om datorer Dessa saker måste du komma ihåg: 1. När man ändrar en bild och vill spara den utan att spara över den gamla, gå till Arkiv > Spara som. Skriv sedan namnet på den och spara. OBS! GIF-filer gör så att du kan aldrig ändra filen igen. Du kan istället välja BMP (bitmapp), JPG, PNG (format som BMP, bitmapp) och SVG (formatet funkar ibland, men något program kan ändra det). 2. När du skriver t.ex Hej så glöm inte !. Vi har upptäckt även att du skriver fel som t.ex "En moped som jag säljer.Jag betalar frakten". Du ska trycka på BLANKSTEG (mellanslag) så blir det: "En moped som jag säljer. Jag betalar frakten" What's IP? A name of a closed company? Yes, but what's "BLANKSTEG"?. It could be the space button. From the same computer again. And it's just weird like the other one. Glöm inte dessa saker: 1. Man kan skapa egna musar. Du behöver bara ett program som gör det. Ladda ner det. 2. Med FL Studio kan du mixa låtar och sånt. Det finns redan 4 ljud vid FL Studio 9. Vad är....? ...FL Studio? Svar: FL Studio är ett mixprogram som kan användas direkt efter du har installerat det. ...Papperskorgen? Svar: Papperskorgen är en system-mapp som innehåller de filer du har tagit bort. ...system-mapp? Svar: System-mapp är en mapp som innehåller systemet's drivrutiner. Man kan inte ta bort dem från datorn, men man kan ta bort dem från skrivbordet. Visste du att... ...det finns ett hus vid gränsen mellan Norrland och Svealand? ...alla svarta och vita prickar heter Myrornas krig, ett brus på TV? ...när en tv-kanaler har slut med sändningar för dagen kommer det upp något som heter testbild, som sänds från kanalens slut fram till starten nästa dag? This one is just a old password to Yaber: botliles This one is the same as the other one, but it is different. tttttt A name that I found on the other computer. It is just a name. ithorugh Other weird information found: Detta är ditt skrivbord. Om dig: Namn: Arbetslös Född: 6 augusti 1964 Dör: 15 augusti 2011 Bild:Sleepingcat.JPG Du måste skriva in din kod för att spara textfilen: *Kod: 739218 *Bank-kod: 939428 Din valda hemsida: www.blocket.se/ The following one is just about Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Mario Kart: Double Dash Lanserad: 7 november 2003: Japan 14 november 2003: Europa/Sverige 17 november 2003: USA 19 november 2003: Australien Går att spela på Nintendo GameCube och Nintendo Wii. På Nintendo Wii kräver du en GameCube-kontroll för att spela eller fler. Copyright 2003-2011 Varala Studios AB Do not copy this Kräver: En GameCube-kontroll eller fler Fungerar med: Nintendo GameCube och Nintendo Wii Continued from the last point: Hur man spelar i spelet (på engelska) A: Accelerate B: Brake/Reverse L: Drift R: Drift ?: Steer Y/X: Use Items Z: Switch This one is from Super Diddy Kong. Super Diddy Kong är ett spel som visades upp vid Decembermässan 2010 och någonstans i mitten av 2011 ska spelet lanseras. Lanseringsdatum: Sverige: 4 juni 2011 Europa: 6 juni 2011 Nordamerika: 12 juni 2011 Japan: 5 juli 2011 Ryssland: 7 juli 2011 -- Handling -- Spelet börjar med att Yoshi är ute en dag och går. Plöstligt upptäcker han Bowser. Bowser kidnappar Yoshi och därefter springer Diddy Kong fort han bara kan. Men han hinner inte med skeppet. Yoshi döms till 32 års fängelse. Diddy Kong måste hinna med alla banorna. Hans vän Link hjälper till att klara alla banor. Det finns 32 banor och den sista heter Bowser's Kingdom. Diddy Kong börjar vid gränsen och skyndar sig till Bowser's Jails. Yoshi skriker och säger hela tiden "Hjälp! Jag vill ut!!!!!!!". När Diddy Kong har besegrat Bowser tar han nyckeln och låser upp så att Yoshi kan få ett bra liv igen. -- Spelbara -- Diddy Kong (är med på alla banor) Link (dyker upp i början på den första banan och finns på alla banor) "RICKARDS BANOR 2011" was also found. But it just has names of the karts from Mario Kart: The New Double Dash! European version 03 - Vehicles 1. Vopster Booster (Light) 2. Green Falcon (Light) 3. Mach Bike (Medium) 4. Yoshi Bike (Medium) 5. Jungle Dasher (Medium) 6. Hammer Kart (Heavy) 7. Fake Kart (Heavy) 8. Hueps Klosher (Beta) (Heavy) 9. Imhus Plosher (Beta) (Heavy) 10. Flexit Dasher (Any size) 04 - Courses Mushroom Cup 1. Gego Circuit 2. Yoshi Stadium 3. Parking Jungle 4. Simon Raceway Kristian's Cup 1. Kristian's Castle 2. Mario Circuit 3. Shell City 4. Pinglan Circuit Flower Cup 1. 2. 3. 4. Japanese version Why not make it backwards? The text here does that. ahnariP yeteP (Petey Piranha) ihsoY (Yoshi) ysiaD (Daisy) ykcoR (Rocky) eiraM (Marie) einnhoJ (Johnnie) "False Party 1"? A fake version of Mario Party? Yes, information about it exists. Välj ett minispel att spela: Gissa spelet (Lägg bokstäverna rätt och vänta tills du får ett svar) Lastbils-stopparen (Stoppa lastbilen innan den kör in i party-huset) Champion Race (Försök att komma före alla andra innan målet) Biltillverkaren (Tillverka en bil så fort du kan före alla andra) Spel: False Party 1 (1998/1999 Släppt) (2000/2011 Uppdateringar) Lanserat: 20 december 1998 - Japan (med 27 spelbara, 90 minispel) 7 oktober 1999 - Europa/Sverige (med 27 spelbara, 90 minispel) 20 november 1999 - Nordamerika (med 27 spelbara, 89 minispel) 7 december 1999 - Sydamerika 20 mars 2000 - Sverige (uppdatering: nytt minispel: Gissa spelet) 4 mars 2011 - Nordamerika (uppdatering: nytt minispel: Word + Game) OBS! En karta till Lastbils-stopparen ingår. Tryck på lastbilkarta.png för att öppna den. What's this? Hej! Jag önskar mig detta: PC (Bolibompa: Drakens hus, Bolibompa: Drakens vänner%2) Kläder %4 CD (Absolute Kids 2010 %3) Nintendo Wii (Wii Party, kanske en till%1) Om du hittar något annat som jag kan önska mig, köp det då. Vad alla % betyder: %1 - R.L tror att han kommer få ett till %2 - R.L önskar två spel %3 - Okänt %4 - Kläderna ska vara tröja, byxor och mycket mer. MVH/ R.L This could be words for a series or not. tralmarkoy rararara More words again. Raxet Kaxet Veme ätere vere mate? Språk: Kugi-svenska Debug text appears to be a mystery. And the text here is just debug text. :3:2:4:5 From Outlook Express. Om du vill se den aktuella versionen av filen Viktigt för Outlook Express så väljer du Viktigt i Hjälp-menyn i Outlook Express Other text document. Fria papperskorgen är en papperskorg som du får leka så mycket du vill med. OBS! Töm inte den riktiga papperskorgen, då försvinner alla filer. http://www.smartwi.net/downloads.html http://atomheart.se/puchjournalen2002/index.php?maskinpage=34 http://www.sat-television.com/ulc.php/ulc.php? user=444166&pp=50&sort=date&order=desc Weird. 06-19-2008 Other text document. It seems to include a car. Detta är ett intyg på bilen MAZDA 6 KOMBI 2,3 SPORT med reg nummer WFK939 Att mätarställningen 2012-02-12 står på bilen strax över 11000mil. Exakt med handskrift._____________________ Intygas av_________________Datum___________ Intygas av_________________Datum___________ Utfärdare_________________Datum___________ It's just about folders. arizona - lägg bilder här! bilder - lägg bilder här! bilder2 - lägg bilder här! cis - lägg bilder här! florida - lägg bilder här! hh - lägg bilder här! mm - lägg bilder här! moped - lägg bilder här! smartwi - lägg bilder här! tiger och pinglan - låt mappen 'va! Tussen & Silver - låt mappen 'va! övriga bilder - låt mappen 'va! That Mazda also appears in a text document called "johnnie.txt" Bohag 25000kr ?. Bil se nedan 75000kr ?. Båt 35000kr ?. Hus 850000kr Stort ?. Behållning 428000kr. =1413000kr. Min del 235500kr. Registreringsnummer: WFK939 Fabrikat: MAZDA 6 KOMBI 2,3 SPORT, Färg: GRÅ Fordonsslag: PB Fordonsår: 2004 Fordonsslagsklass: I Chassinummer: JMZGY193241169251 Typgodkännandenummer: e1*98/14*0188*07 Typgodkännandedatum: 2004-01-12 Senaste EU-regbevis del 1: 2007-03-28 Senaste EU-regbevis del 2: 2007-03-28 Handelsbeteckning: Upplysningar: Fordonsdata Fordonsstatus: I trafik (2005-02-07) Tillfällig registrering: Nej Privatimport: Nej Antal ägare: 2 Yrkesmässig trafik: Nej Fordonet tillverkat: 2004-02 Producentansvarig: 516403-4919 I trafik första gången i Sverige: 2005-02-07 I trafik första gången i utlandet: Ägarbunden dispens: Nej Ägarbunden dispens upphör: Nej Besiktningsuppgifter Besiktningstermin: 2011-09-01 - 2012-01-31 Senast godkända besiktning: 2011-01-12 Vägmätarställning, km: 91898 It's a chat between two people: R.L säger: Hej! Någonting har hänt och det blev inte som jag hade tänkt mig. Jag vet inte riktigt vad som är på tok här. Gerd säger: Jag vet inte heller vad som är på tok. Jag trodde du satt i klassrummet för att du ville lyssna på Blekinge. Sen förstod jag att det var något annat du ville. R.L säger: Okej, men jag har någon annan här som vill också prata, erieberre. erieberre säger: Hej! E chatte. Gerd säger: Jag började gissa vad som var tokigt. Efter ett tag gissade jag att du kanske ville göra något med katt-topp-listan i klassrummet. Var det så? R.L säger: Ja. erieberre säger: Det tror jag också. Gerd säger: Jag förstår inte vad din hjärna tänker. När du säger det med munnen, så hör mina öron vad du tänker. Då kan jag hjälpa dig att lösa problemet. Det går också bra att skriva i problemchatten. R.L säger: Okej. erieberre säger: Vad sägs som örön? Gerd säger: R.L: Ska vi bestämma en tid med Inger så vi kan komma in och göra katt-topp-listan? erieberre: förstår ej R.L säger: Ja. erieberre: Örön (har ändrat på ordet "öron") Gerd säger: Då är det fritt vid datorn nu. Jag hämtar Felicia och Cajsa. Sen bestämmer jag en tid med Inger. Text that is never used. chatbot säger: Här är en länk: http://sv.lols.wikia.com/wiki/Huvudsida From Matematik i Måneby+. Matematik i Måneby+ Resultat for sista spel: den 26 november 2010 Nivå: 4 Namn: RICKARD Resultat uppnått: Blomsterrabatten 1: 0/3 (volym) Blomsterrabatten 2: 0/3 (volym) Blomsterrabatten 3: 0/3 (volym) De Rykande Bergens Dal: 0/6 (multiplicera) Den Djupa Klyftan: 0/4 (multiplicera/subtrahera) Droppstensgrottan: 0/6 (de fyra räknesätten) Byggstenslagret: 0/7 (former och figurer) Kraftverket: 3/9 (tabeller) Köket: 0/9 (multiplicera/dividera) Lekplatsen: 0/4 (area) Spaltklippsdalen: 7/7 (diagram) Stenbrottet: 5/5 (former och figurer) Ökenslätten: 0/7 (utsagor) Följande discipliner valt: - Addition - Subtraktion - Division - Multiplikation - Diagram - Isomer - Area - Volym - Fyrhörningar - Utsaga It's just weird text. Alex 7 år 15 / 9-2003 Next in the series is this text document. It contains links to websites and other information. http://www.polerverkstan.se/garaget_monza.html http://diablocam.altervista.org/ http://suzukimoped.wordpress.com/ \\77.661.1.993 conax hack http://www.moppenmine.nu/ http://www.veteranmopeder.com/lankar.htm http://www.polerverkstan.se/garaget_monza.html http://www.puchflagskib.dk/2636725 http://www.volvocars.com/intl/top/about/corporate/career/pages/job-openings.aspx 0768666273 joukka strandberg Christian linden 0706050942 http://www.blocket.se/kalmar/Hopress_28108899.htm?ca=22&w=2 http://www.rudmoppers.com/renpuchala.htm Patrik Kilhage Öjenäs Kullen 66791 Forshaga http://www.bjorns-story.se/private/minafordon/MC/Mopeder/Puch%20Monza%2086.htm#Ro yal4 Puch arizona 0703649514 http://www.silvermakersmarks.co.uk/index.htm Vildmarkcity Havgårdsvägen 2 B 370 24 NÄTTRABY Se på karta Telefon: E-post: 0455-31 15 55 info@vildmarkcity.se Sortiment: Jakt Widfelts Vapenhandel HB Nävragöl 370 34 HOLMSJÖ Se på karta Telefon: E-post: 0455-920 11 info@widfeldts-vapen.se Sortiment: Jakt Stengrepens Jakt & Fritid Stengrepen 370 12 HALLABRO Se på karta Telefon: E-post: 0457-84041 info@stengrepen.se Sortiment: Jakt Sub-section 2: The rest of unused text This section will include the rest of these unused strings, this time, text from pictures are also included. Testing ABC? ABC Error message? Du kan inte använda datorn, du är blockerad. Using Vanalker's Text Editor, I found this string: Se 6 kap. 1 § samt 7 kap. 4 § Ärvdabalken 11386766 däckonline 16tum rovern Again using Vanalker's Text Editor. It just appeared from nowhere at page 8634. Se 6 kap. 1 § samt 7 kap. 4 § Ärvdabalken Agö Måleri AB Org.nr: 556716-3067 Registreringsnummer: WFK939 Fabrikat: MAZDA 6 KOMBI 2,3 SPORT, Färg: GRÅ Fordonsslag: PB Fordonsår: 2004 Fordonsslagsklass: I Chassinummer: JMZGY193241169251 Typgodkännandenummer: e1*98/14*0188*07 Typgodkännandedatum: 2004-01-12 Senaste EU-regbevis del 1: 2007-03-28 Senaste EU-regbevis del 2: 2007-03-28 Handelsbeteckning: Upplysningar: Fordonsdata Fordonsstatus: I trafik (2005-02-07) Tillfällig registrering: Nej Privatimport: Nej Antal ägare: 2 Yrkesmässig trafik: Nej Fordonet tillverkat: 2004-02 Producentansvarig: 516403-4919 I trafik första gången i Sverige: 2005-02-07 I trafik första gången i utlandet: Ägarbunden dispens: Nej Ägarbunden dispens upphör: Nej Besiktningsuppgifter Besiktningstermin: 2011-09-01 - 2012-01-31 Senast godkända besiktning: 2011-01-12 Vägmätarställning, km: 91898 Vanalker's Text Editor, at page 99925. Tryck ingenstans. Hejdå! Hes Tr Leeeeeh msjroc at ur06 What's this? Turen i nöd Överförd av: wii polis Uppdrag: Förhindra Diddy Kong från att köra in i mål med banan-skal Resultat: 1. K.L (Vinnaren) (00:17.45) (Världsmästare) 2. Diddy Kong (Förloraren) (02:48.37) Top 10: 1. K.L (00:17.45) (Världsmästare) 2. Skebastian (00:17.46) 3. Tyckteälske (00:20.11) 4. Johnnie (evil) 5. Världmästare (00:32.00) 6. Niut (00:34.05) 7. Linus (evil) 8. Tigrus (00:36.52) 9. Litus (00:58.20) 10. Kristi Hämelfärsdag (01:05.21) Top-minus 4: 1. diddy Kong (03:54.87) 2. Diddy kong (03:48.21) 3. diddy kong (03:00.00) 4. Diddy Kong (02:48.37) Klarade: * En vulkan i ett fall (Avklarat av MARIE) * Turen i nöd (Avklarat av K.L) Planerade: * Långa Champions League (Avklarat av K.L) * Telefonstopp (Avklarat av "namn") * 160cc (Avklarat av "namn", guldrank går till "namn") -- Planerade -- Långa Champions League Överförd av: wii polis Uppdrag: Bli mästaren genom att köra om en som vill hålla sig gömd från alla andra jungler. * Jungler: motståndare som vill vinna Banor: Luigi Cirucit Mario Cirucit N64 Mario Raceway SNES Mario Cirucit 3 Andra delen: GCN Mario Cirucit N64 Mario Raceway Luigi Cirucit Mario Cirucit Telefonstopp Överförs av: wii polis Uppdrag: Försök att förhindra Diddy Kong från att skjuta iväg vad som helst. Om du misslyckas, får du minus på din turnrank. Om du vinner, får du +1000 på din turnrank. Banor: "R.L's val" "R.L's val" "Johnnies val" "Utvald spelarval" 160cc Överförs av: wii polis Noteringar: Det här blir det sista som wii polis äger. Beskrivning: Kör 150cc med extrem fart. Detta går mellan Danny och K.L Vinnaren får: Guldrank (5000+) Förloraren får: Meddlande om att han/hon förlorat What? Datorn är sönder. Kasta ut den. Here are the rest: Install Count=1 Windows 95 XP boot screen HekenaruieosLogosCreator Idag kan jag nog inte stanna mer. Okej Nintendo 63 (1993) Sega Jpeouan (1994) Nintendo bulid 64 (1994-1996) Sega Saturn (1995) Sega Saturn Japan (1995) Dreamcast Hidet (1995) PS1 (1995) PS1 bulid 310 (1996) Dreamcast (1996) Nintendo 6S (1996-1999) Nintendo 64 (1996) Nintendo 65 (1997) Hueiamens Gamecube (1998) Windows 99 Gamecube (1999) Nintendo Gamecube (2000) Nintendo 66 (2000) Microsoft Xbox bulid 2912 (2000) PS2 - bulid 1 (2000) PS2 (2000) Microsoft Xbox 060 (2000) Microsoft Xbox (2001) Microsoft Xsox (2001) Microsoft Xbox 160 (2002) Microsoft Xsox bulid 2912 (2002) Microsoft Xsox 160 (2002) Poutitan GamesKube (2003-2005) Poutitan GamesKube Eoel (2003) Poutitan GamesKube Betas (2004-2005) Poutitan GamesKube Beta 1 (2004) Poutitan GamesKube Beta 2 (2005) Nintendo Sii (2005) Microsoft Xbox 360 (2005-2006) Microsoft Xbox 360 bulid 1 (2006) Nintendo Wii (2006) Nintendo Wii pro (2006) Games of Wii (2006 and 2009) Leosirrenae 2007 (MEL2007) Leosirrenae (2007) Nintendo Colea (2008-2009) Nintendo (1993-2009) wii sp.EEW (2009) Nintendo Software (2010) Nintendo 82 (2010) More unused stuff: ANVÄNDS inte med kom ihåg! Vem skulle dra TV:n till Hässlehelm! Vanalker's Text Editor, at page 9432. Malta - Ungern Ställning: 1-60 Svalbard - Färöarna Ställning: 7-10 Ungern - Färöarna Ställning: Lika (4-4) Ungern - Färöarna Ställning: 5-4 Ungern - Ryssland Ställning: 7-6 Ungern - Gotland Ställning: 8-8 Ungern - Gotland Ställning: 8-8 Vinnare: Ungern och Gotland Vanalker's Text Editor crashed while loading some unused strings. And guess what I got: Private Vanalker's Text Editor does not crash anymore. This string caused it: Gigapedia-användare: -- Släppa ost (blockerad) (registerad 30 minuter innan blockering i juni 2008) Hämta filer (avblockerad) (registerad 4 timmar innan blockering hösten 2010) IPP.se (admin) (registerad den 30 juni 1998 kl 00:00) (gjort 3500 ändringar) -- IP.se (tidigare admin) (avregisterad den 29 juni 1998 kl 23:59) Zaldzeraz (tidigare användare) (raderad den 14 juni 1999 kl 14:59) -- Zambrott (kommentar: zambrott was here) (okänd tidregisterning) -- Släppa ost (blockerad) (registerad 30 minuter innan blockering i juni 2008) 104.500.202 (blockerad) (kan inte ändra något) (anledning:Trams-IP) - Yger (admin WP&GP) (registerad på 2000-talet) (gjort 1427 ändringar) Fluff (admin WP&GP) (registerad i juni 2008) (malltillverkare) -- Fluffbot (robot WP&GP) (registerad i juni 2008 (Krattar alltid sandlådan) Ygerbot (robot Gigapedia (okänd tidregisterning) (Fixar Yger's användarsida) Zambrottbot (kommentar: bot was here) (Klottar alla sidor) LoveMyLives (blockerad) (kan inte skapa konto eller ändra något (a: LML was) Detta visar massa Gigapedia-användare. Om du är modig, kan du också registera dig. Tillbaka till Användare:IPP.se Link to a website. Not used anyway. http://www.google-analytics.com/go.js?1&code=4dbd98e15135b&title=Acer%20Inc.%20- %20Logopedia&keywords=Logopedia%2Clogopedia%2CAcer%20Inc.&ref=http%3A%2F%2Flogos. wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FAcer_Inc. There are one more. http://fishmoose.org/redir.html Vägpedia was used by Gigapedia users to talk about roads in Sweden. Vägpedia was closed in 2011 but it come back in 2012 as a non-editable site. Vägpedia Riksväg 34 --------------------- Riksväg 34, Rv34 eller 34, är en 546 km lång riksväg som börjar i Posten i Kalmar, går igenom Falkenbode, Högsby med 37 23, Vaneix, där Riksväg 23 svänger norrut och Riksväg 47 tar söderut, Hultsfred, möter 129, Vimmerby, Kisa, Linköping och slutar i Motala. Vägen förlänges 1 nov 2007 efter en väg med Riksväg 36 som ersättas med Riksväg 34. 36 försvann, men finns på FFV listan. = Beskrivning av vägen = Här följer vad 34 går: Start-Högsby 34 börjar med Riksväg 25 i Nybro till Kalmar, där den heter endast 25 och E3334 sträckan Nybro-Kalmar. När E3334 slutar i Kalmar, vid Posten, börjar där 34 och fortsätter mot E22 och svänger västerut, där den når 37 i Högsby. Högsby-Motala När 34 svänger och 37 svänger möts 47, som går från 34 till 37. 34 går mot Vaneix där 23 möts och går norrut, går 23 med 34 förbi Hultsfred, Vimmerby, Kisa ända till Linköping där 23 slutar och 34 fortsätter mot Motala där den slutar. Den slutar mitt i Motala med 50 och 32. Skriven av Patricn Lies 04:56 (CEST) 3405.5403.194 Min sida Pratsida Bevaka Inställningar Bidrag Logga ut Links to YouTube channels: http://www.youtube.com/user/mackan912?blend=24&ob=5#p/u http://www.youtube.com/user/TVpresentation Here are the rest: Lösenordet är "TTTTT" eller "ttttt". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLNEwqXP3j8&feature=related http://www.hamsterpaj.net/onlinespel/playing-with-fire-2 http://www.hamsterpaj.net/filmklipp/remi-kart http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/378/apsd21.jpg x =msgbox("",0+48, "Ninthome - Windows Nintexplorer") Where is the ememy? Somewhere here. What the hell. What is on the rail? A train? DALRO GETS HEADSHOT BY BANRO20 Paul: A lego gets near me. The train has settings to Rail 34. Please wait 7 minutes. Me: I can't shot Paul, he have a A37. Can someone please turn off the music? Better. Oh my god. I can die! Please don't do it! Paul: I want die you! What the fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I play CS. What play you? Voice (right): I play Combat Arms EU. JÄVLA IDIOTER!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for watching! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTpP0ftoIc8 IP Music - TXT-Wiki IP Music är en musiktjänst som tillverkar musik och som mellan 1 januari 1933 och 7 december 2004 spelade in ljud. Sedan 7 december 2004 spelar IP Music Recorder in istället. IP Music Recorder - TXT-Wiki IP Music Recorder är en musiktjänst som spelar in ljud och som mellan 31 december 1932 och 6 december 2004 tog en paus. Den 7 december 2004 x =msgbox("Comments?",0+64, "") x =msgbox("",0+64, "olkovplay.com - NintExplorer") miniatyr|vänster|[[Mark Webber i en Jaguar R5 i .]] 12345 http://www.nodepositcasino.net/index.asp?ref=7s http://www.blinkx.com/category/viral?adid=02-107-224-300-404-541&p=1 Bloons Player Pack 6 För att spela dem behöver du söka efter dessa: Lv. 1 Pac Man Route Lv. 2 The Pac Man Bomb Lv. 3 Pick Pac Man Lv. 4 BOMB VS ICE Lv. 5 Hit The Ice Bomb OBS! Du borde sänka ljudet eftersom det kan störa andra som är i närheten. Unused? Stäng av den HÄR RUTAN! frep edah kjaue This is the name of that one. bögi nej The following text could have been used in Beetle Adventure Racing Gamesharking Moments Part 3. It was there when I was doing Part 3, however I did remove it before Part 3 was uploaded to YouTube. Red Beetle: Move! Yellow Beetle: I cannot! It's yours my friend. Red Beetle: Do you want some pizza? Yellow Beetle: Beetles would like pizza. Yummy! This website searched for YaberOlan Wiki lol http://uk.gomeo.co.uk/index.php?a=1&keyword=Senaste+Wiki-aktivitet+- +Yaberolan+Wiki Test mission? Mission 452: TEST LEVEL Primary Objectives: A: Find Bowser Jr. B: Destroy jerrycans C: Escape with Bowser Jr. Background: A jerrycan has been detected on the radar and Bond needs to destroy it. However, since Alec didn't like it, Xenia throwed a bomb on the radar. Olkov Armiv: I think you will make a good job. Just get rid of it! It couldn't be better, right? Rsoa Jursi: Our forces will help you at your mission. Don't fail the mission! Moneypenny: Bond, the clock is ticking. Why not make it? Ah that is false. I think it doesn't exist. Nyheternas historia med nyheter (1979-) Nyhet 1: Idag sa JA (en av grundarna för IP) att han lämnar IP senast den 20 januari 2011. Han grundar ett nytt företag, Veila Television Radio AB, men han fortsätter att jobba på Rix Megapol (före 2009 även Mix FM). Utgivet: 29 november 2010 Nyhet 2: I mitten av maj 2004 slutade Volvo V40 (kombiversion av Volvo S40) att tillverkas. Volvo tillverkar en ny version kallad Volvo S40. Utgiven: 5 maj 2007 Nyhet 3: ICA och Uggleboda ska slå samman och bilda JCA (Johnnie ICA). Här ska alla ICA's varor och andra varor vara med. Den första reklamfilmen görs under namnet "E.M.D kommer på besök". Utgiven: 28 november 2010 Copyright 1999-2010 Vaila Television AB 542 2000 Östra Ringvägen, Olofström Here are the rest: x =msgbox("Please play with this",0+64, "Message") http://www.roblox.com/sports-games?p=2 x =msgbox("Virus Detected",0+16, "Error") NU var banaonen slut! Apoteket.png Apoteket logo 18134110.jpg http://media.imgdefault.com/images/defaults41/approved/404.html http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiCsmpQK3uo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEoqPutT8zw&feature=related x =msgbox("bajs najs.",5+16, "Fel") x =msgbox("bajs najs?",4+48, "Varning") x =msgbox("Du är blockerad på Wikipedia-SV och en.",5+16, "Blockerad") x =msgbox("Vill du lägga ner Wikipedia?",4+48, "Varning") For a long time ago, I downloaded a gamecube cover. What's strange is that there was a text document saying: General Complete name : C:\Documents and Settings\marie\Mina dokument\Downloads\gamecube COVER.psd File size : 283 KiB What's this? Cuz someone attack me like that. I not like that And of course, I found this: These are the known angles of the Blue World Trade Center attack: * Bluebomber (Olkov Cam, 7:07:32) * Michael Vommer (7:07:57-9:03:20) * Snowman Flight (Olkov Cam, 7:15:16-8:46:32) * Antennabomber (Olkov Cam, 8:00:00-8:46:22) * Floorbomber (Olkov Cam, 8:05:05-8:46:22) * Munga Flight (Ralkov Cam, 8:45:04-8:47:05) * Oliver Volleams (8:45:09-8:46:22) * Olkov Armiv (8:46:19-17:25:12) * Talkov Armiv (8:46:21-8:46:23) * Spartabomber (8:46:20-17:22:59) * Standbomber (Olkov Cam, 8:46:32-8:46:38) * Crash Flight (Ralkov Cam, 8:46:32-) * DF Jungle (8:47:06-17:25:12) * Rsoa Jursi (8:47:06-14:46:00) * Alkov Armiv (8:47:06-8:47:07) * Vabam News (8:47:06-17:25:18) * Munga Airlines Flight 177 Cam (9:02:56-9:03:01) * The Olkov Gamers Blog (9:02:52-9:03:07) Mina dokument/Downloads. Slo-Mo Cup 810FBD2C 0099 810F93A4 0099 810F77F4 0099 810FCB04 0099 810F85CC 0099 810FAF54 0099 810FA17C 0099 810F6BA4 434D 810F6BA6 0000 300cc Cup 810FBD2C 45FF 810F93A4 45FF 810F77F4 45FF 810FCB04 45FF 810F85CC 45FF 810FAF54 45FF 810FA17C 45FF 810F6BA4 43B0 810F6BA6 0000 P1 Maximum Speed Modifier 810F6BA4 ???? 810F6BA6 0000 P2/COM1 Maximum Speed Modifier 810F797C ???? 810F797E 0000 P3/COM2 Maximum Speed Modifier 810F8754 ???? 810F8756 0000 P4/COM3 Maximum Speed Modifier 810F952C ???? 810F952E 0000 COM4 Maximum Speed Modifier 810FA304 ???? 810FA306 0000 COM5 Maximum Speed Modifier 810FB0DC ???? 810FB0DE 0000 COM6 Maximum Speed Modifier 810FBEB4 ???? 810FBEB6 0000 COM7 Maximum Speed Modifier 810FCC8C ???? 810FCC8E 0000 Speed Values: 439B Time Trials 4391 50CC 43A0 150CC 43F0 >100Km/h 43C0 100Km/h 4360 40 Km/h 4310 20 Km/h P1 R Button for Moon Jump D00F6915 0010 810F69C8 4000 P2 R Button for Moon Jump D00F6925 0010 810F77A0 4000 P3 R Button for Moon Jump D00F6935 0010 810F8578 4000 P4 R Button for Moon Jump D00F6945 0010 810F9350 4000 Music Modifier 810C34C0 3C04 810C34C2 0001 810C34C4 2484 810C34C6 FF?? Music Values: 00 - No Music 01 - Title 02 - Menu 03 - Raceway 04 - Moo Moo Farm 05 - Choco Mountain 06 - Koopa Troopa Beach 07 - Banshee Boardwalk 08 - Snow 09 - Bowser's Castle 0A - Kalimari Desert 0B - Mario GP Start 0C - Final Lap 0D - First Place 0E - Second - Fourth 0F - You Lose 10 - Race Results 11 - Invincibility Star 12 - Rainbow Road 13 - DK's Jungle Parkway 14 - Trophy Ceremony - Placed 4th 15 - Toad's Turnpike 16 - VS/Battle Start 17 - VS/Battle Results 18 - Retry/Quit 19 - Big Donut/Skyscraper 1A - Trophy Ceremony - Beginning 1B - Trophy Ceremony 1C - Credits 1D - Trophy Ceremony - Bad No Laps to Race 81164390 0000 81164392 0002 P1 Character Colours BLUE 81164B30 0100 GREEN 81164B20 0100 NEON BLUE 81164B40 0100 NEON RED/PURPLE 81164B50 0100 ORANGE 81164B10 0100 YELLOW 81164B60 0100 P1 Condition Modifier 800F6A4E 00?? P2 Condition Modifier 800F7826 00?? P3 Condition Modifier 800F85FE 00?? P4 Condition Modifier 800F93D6 00?? P1 Invisible 810F6A56 0000 P2 Invisible 810F782E 0000 P3 Invisible 810F8606 0000 P4 Invisible 810F93DE 0000 Here's another one. Yeah! List of codes Used: P1 Wins Instantly 81164390 0063 Bleh, couldn't find ones for P2 and up. :S P1 Zoom Modifier 81150130 ???? Values to be Used: 4300 - Fisheye View 4200 - Close-Up 4180 - In Your Face 4100 - Extreme Close-Up P1 Flies Away 800F6A84 003E Players Never Tumble 8108F494 03E0 8108F496 0008 8108F498 2400 Point Add Speed Modifier 810AC5D4 2401 810AC5D6 00?? Values to be Used: 00 Very Fast 01 Fast 03 Default 10 Slow 18 Very Slow 30 Even Slower FF Almost Forever Points Gained for 1st Place 800F0B18 00?? Points Gained for 2nd Place 800F0B19 00?? Points Gained for 3rd Place 800F0B1A 00?? Points Gained for 4th Place 800F0B1B 00?? Convert the number you want to use into Hexadecimal with a calculator for values. Hold L to Race Anywhere D00F6915 0020 800F6A5B 0000 Race Forever After Race 800F6999 0002 800FA7BB 0001 Rename Characters Bowser 800EFE04 00?? 800EFE05 00?? 800EFE06 00?? 800EFE07 00?? 800EFE08 00?? 800EFE09 00?? 800EFE0A 00?? D.K. 800EFDEC 00?? 800EFDED 00?? 800EFDEE 00?? 800EFDEF 00?? 800EFDF0 00?? 800EFDF1 00?? 800EFDF2 00?? Luigi 800EFDD4 00?? 800EFDD5 00?? 800EFDD6 00?? 800EFDD7 00?? 800EFDD8 00?? 800EFDD9 00?? 800EFDDA 00?? Mario 800EFDCC 00?? 800EFDCD 00?? 800EFDCE 00?? 800EFDCF 00?? 800EFDD0 00?? 800EFDD1 00?? 800EFDD2 00?? Peach 800EFDFC 00?? 800EFDFD 00?? 800EFDFE 00?? 800EFDFF 00?? 800EFE00 00?? 800EFE01 00?? 800EFE02 00?? Toad 800EFDE4 00?? 800EFDE5 00?? 800EFDE6 00?? 800EFDE7 00?? 800EFDE8 00?? 800EFDE9 00?? 800EFDEA 00?? Wario 800EFDF4 00?? 800EFDF5 00?? 800EFDF6 00?? 800EFDF7 00?? 800EFDF8 00?? 800EFDF9 00?? 800EFDFA 00?? Yoshi 800EFDDC 00?? 800EFDDD 00?? 800EFDDE 00?? 800EFDDF 00?? 800EFDE0 00?? 800EFDE1 00?? 800EFDE2 00?? Values for Letters: 00 - 20 - 21 - ! 22 - " 23 - # 24 - $ 25 - % 26 - & 27 - ' 28 - ( 29 - ) 2A - 2B - + 2C - 2D - - 2E - . 2F - / 30 - 0 31 - 1 32 - 2 33 - 3 34 - 4 35 - 5 36 - 6 37 - 7 38 - 8 39 - 9 3A - : 3B - ; 3C - < 3D - = 3E - > 3F - ? 40 - @ 41 - A 42 - B 43 - C 44 - D 45 - E 46 - F 47 - G 48 - H 49 - I 4A - J 4B - K 4C - L 4D - M 4E - N 4F - O 50 - P 51 - Q 52 - R 53 - S 54 - T 55 - U 56 - V 57 - W 58 - X 59 - Y 5A - Z 5B - [ 5C - 5D - ] 5E - ^ 5F - _ 60 - ` 61 - a 62 - b 63 - c 64 - d 65 - e 66 - f 67 - g 68 - h 69 - i 6A - j 6B - k 6C - l 6D - m 6E - n 6F - o 70 - p 71 - q 72 - r 73 - s 74 - t 75 - u 76 - v 77 - w 78 - x 79 - y 7A - z Shells Don't Make You Tumble 800F6A4C 0000 Show top 4 in Yoshi Valley 8104FDE0 1000 Size Modifiers Player 1 810F6BB4 ???? Player 2 810F798C ???? Player 3 810F8764 ???? Player 4 810F953C ???? Computer 1 810FA314 ???? Computer 2 810FB0EC ???? Computer 3 810FBEC4 ???? Computer 4 810FCC9C ???? Values to be Used: BF80 -1 3DCD 0.1 3E4D 0.2 3E9A 0.3 3F00 0.5 3F1A 0.6 3F4D 0.8 3F80 1.0 3F8D 1.1 3F9A 1.2 3FB3 1.4 3FC0 1.5 3FDA 1.7 3FF3 1.9 4000 2.0 4020 2.5 4040 3.0 Smokin' Character 800F6A5A 3250 mario kart 64 gameshark cheat codes luigi toad yoshi wario peach #4 smoking character size modifier players rename weegee point add speed tumble never zoom win instantly This one was hidden in a map named "R.L's musikmapp/XC Music - Knivad man". The text document says: 1. Det här är Pizzeria (med Hassan) 2. DJ Mr Cool - Markoolio (Remix) 3. Markoolio vs. Tilde Fröling - Emma Emma (Kobojsarna Remix) 4. Vad äter en neger (med Hassan) 5. Lady Gaga - Alejandro 6. SJ datorbokning (med Fredrik Lindström) Extralåt: 1. Markoolio - Vad är det du gör nu Copyright 2010 XC Music Corpation. For a game, for a game. Version: Beta_21 Hello! Cannot get it. But here it is: Ade Blooper - NOD32 Video på bloopermannen (27 juli 2008) Beskrivning: BYTT (Batrion Yartion Transmission Transmission) försöker ta bort NOD32, men det går inte Some test strings. boy det är inget som du vill MariaKabel Don't know what? Jag säger D, lösenordet. Just another weird string. Logga in - Dator6584 Användarnamn: Lösenord: Text: X=Inget The chat documents just appears from nowhere. Here they are: chatbot säger: Gerd Hallström gör massa trams, och hon avbryter vissa tider. DET ÄR DAGS ATT BLOCKERA HENNE I 2 ÅR! Du säger: oj, i 2 år? då blir hon inte glad chatbot säger: Nej, hon är inte blockerad på datorn, utan inne i sin bil, när hon ska starta. Då får hon springa eller gå hem. Du säger: men vem kör den då? jag såg ju bilen rulla.... chatbot säger: Olofströms kommun ringer Polisen, och be de att hämta bilen. En polisman tar bilen och kör den hem till Gerd. Du säger: ok, tur det, så ingen tjuv tar den då? chatbot säger: Nej, polisen tar den ungefär kl 15:00 från Gränums skola. Du säger: ok, bra för gerd då. nu stänger du av computerbot och chatbot säger: "Hejdå!" Hejdå! vem är kristian? R.L säger: Han är 15 år, och har mörkt hår tror jag. Han har några kompisar, som Linus Appelros (född 1993), Tom, ????, och kanske några fler. Lisbet säger: bor kristian i er familj? R.L säger: Ja, det gör han. Men ibland hälsar Kristians kompisar på. Linus Appelros är född i slutet av 1993. Lisbet säger: fråga din mamma eller pappa om Kristian är ditt syskon. Det är bra att veta vilka som är din familj. R.L säger: Min mamma och pappa heter Marie (född 1973) och Johnnie (född 6 augusti 1964). Lisbet säger: brukar du gratulera dem på födelsedagen? Så bra du är på att komma ihåg år. R.L säger: Det tror jag, men nu är det dags för datorn att stängas av. Hejdå! Lisbet säger: hejdå! chatbot säger: Här har vi Eniro och Tingsryd. Vi tittar på badhuset. Vet du vad det heter? Du (lite chatt) säger: vad bra att jag fick se Hasslö. chatbot säger: Vet du vad badhuset i Tingsryd heter, jag menar det? Du säger: Kaskad chatbot säger: Hejdå! Du säger: Hejdå wa49: Hej! c1c6: Hej! anna: Hej! wa49: Vad vill du säga? anna: Jag har bakat julkakor i helgen. Vad har du gjort? wa49: ????????? anna: Har du glömt? wa49 loggades in igen. wa49: Va? anna: Vad har du gjort i helgen? wa49: Bara satt vid datorn hela dan. anna: Spelade du något spel? wa49: Ja. Den heter Den Bortglömda Bollen. wa49: Du styr med upp,vänster,höger,ner. wa49: Hitta den bortglömda bollen i skogen. wa49: Spara spelet så glömmer du inte när du ska spela nästa gång. wa49: När du ser en röd boll så är det den. wa49: Förstår du? anna: Ja! hITTADE DU BOLLEN? wa49: Ja. Här finns tips på banan. wa49: Du har liv på dig, välj liv. wa49: Du har också en karta, som visar vad du finns. wa49: Färger: wa49: Blå, start. Gul, mål. Röd, föremål. Grön, bollen. wa49: Men vad vill du säga om detta? Sounds har loggat in. anna: Det verkar vara ett spänande spel. Du är ju duktig på kartan. Musics har loggat in. anna: Vad spelar ni för sorts musik? Musics: (Euai-Fheu (All Musics) anna: All musik? wa49: Namnet'All Musics har alla låtar. wa49: Längd: 4:53:20:10 anna: Det var en lång skiva. wa49: Skapare för All Musics är EruaNstars. anna: De är ju jätteduktiga om de kan spela all musik. wa49: Vilka som skapade låtarna: wa49: Riger,Markoolio,Euai, Basshunter,Bass R, c1c6 Lösenord: **** anna Lösenord: ****** I'm a dancer, it seems to dance off marias... vänta tills maila-time! 13:30 lägg ner den tills dess Google Search. Search to see what you get... ingenting men du är så sur vem ska sova jag har sovit vem ska avsluta? Johnnie Lentonsson' text. HONDA MB 50 GÅR ATT KÖRA GÖR SINA 30KM. 30 MOPED.VARVRÄKNAREN EJ INKOPPLAD (VAJER SAKNAS). LYSE FUNGERAR FRAM OCH BAK. BÖRJAR BLI OVANLIGA TOGS BARA IN 1979-1980 TROR JAG. SAMLAR OBJEKT. NOS AVGASSYTEM MONTERAT DYRT. PRIS 3700 KRONOR. RING 0760383876 Johnnie sometimes add links to various sites. He saves them in a text document so he can remember them. In fact, one called "hemsida" can be seen in the main Johnnie folder. It says: http://www.123minsida.se/pages/StartWizard.aspx Just a "Moped Show", maybe. Or? PUCH DAKOTA 1975 FULLT KÖRBAR. KANON OBJEKT. LYSE FUNKAR FRAM. PRIS 5000 KR PRUTAT OCH KLART. Again "Moped Show". Maybe you want to show it there? Or? What? ZUNDAPP KS 50 1980 SVENSKSÅLD 70 CC TRIM SITTER PÅ TRIMKOSTNAD 3600KR. GÅR BRA. PRIS 7000KR Well, it's "Food Out" again. That Britia program from Route Down can't stop it. Nah, I don't think so, it's just maybe some text saved by mistake, hehe. Maskrosvin Recept till ca 25 liter: 15L Maskrosor 8-10 Appelsiner 3-4 Citroner 7,8 Kg socker (icke mer smakar mer än du tror) 1 pkt Bakjäst eller 1 pkt torrjäst (vanlig) Skiva Appelsiner och Citroner, halvtunna skivor, lägg ner bland maskrosorna bara det gula. Slå 15L kokande vatten över alltsammans. Låt stå 18h, sila bort appelsiner, citroner och maskrosor. Lös sockret i 10L vatten, häll all vätska i jäskärlet, kolla tempen tillsätt jäst, låt jäsa tills det är klart, länge!!!!!! tappa om tills det är klart, slå i jästopp, inget klarningsmedel. häll på flaska njut försiktigt, Djävulskt lömskt.!!!! The Johnnie text document was later extended to say this. Some lines were removed. The end of the text document is pretty much the same as the WFK939 one written a long time ago. M= metallic Rubinröd Ral Nr:2540 Ms50 Röd Orange Ral Nr 2002M Colorado 72-73 Orange Ral Nr2004 Mexico Vit Ral Nr 1013 Mexico Grön Ral Nr 6062T Vet ej vilken modell ? Kromgrön Ral 2538 Vet ej vilken modell kan vara Lyxen ? orange Ral 2010 Florida Röd Ral 3003 Florida Citrongul Ral 1012 MAXI Dino blå Ral 5019 Dakota Vallmoröd 49 Mazda Nu vintage red ( Hos Mekonomen) PPG, EFT 40875 Ral 3002 Karminrot ej helt exakt Bohag 25000kr ?. Bil se nedan 75000kr ?. Båt 35000kr ?. Hus 850000kr Stort ?. Behållning 428000kr. =1413000kr. Min del 235500kr. What the... Logs here? Let me do it... Log saved!!! spupdsvc.log.1.log 0.160: 0.370: 2010/09/05 09:19:20.243 (local) 0.430: spupdsvc Deleting service This is not what you can explain... The two Project64 applications are actually located at C:\ and D:\ and therefore have different settings. As a result, the controllers and cheats are different. * Hard Drive C - Used for a few cheats * Hard Drive D - The most used one I will put more text when I can. For now, bye.